Steak
by Wyverx-Dragon
Summary: RemusxSirius. Set in their 'alone' time at Grimmauld place. They eat some, they get some.


**Slash! RemusxSirius** don't like, don't read!  
It's PWP and I'm not sure if I like it.  
I don't have a beta reader and english isn't my native language!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Potterverse

A random word generator gave me:  
-Napkin  
-Stairs

Here we go

Besides the sounds of cutlery on plates and the crackling of the fire it was quiet in the spacious kitchen in the cellar of Grimmauld place.

Sirius finished eating and proceeded in watching Remus over his folded hands.  
Studying his moves as he carefully picked clean a piece of steak.  
Watching him carefully cut the meat into small pieces and chewing them thoroughly before swallowing.  
After a while Sirius got fed up with Remus his slow ways of eating and threw his napkin across the table.

'You do know there is nobody around but me, so why don't you just ditch the etiquette and eat the bloody steak. Pun intended.' Sirius almost whispered.

Remus merely paused his movement when the napkin hit him and without looking up proceeded eating slowly.  
Sirius hated him for taunting him. He grinned and grabbed some of his leftover peas and started shooting them across the table at Remus.  
At first Remus ignored him, didn't even look up. When Sirius didn't stop his attack he sighed heavily, cleaned his mouth on his napkin carefully and looked him straight in the eye.

'You know I don't get to eat something like this every day and I'm trying to enjoy every bite of it' Remus stated quietly but clearly.  
He could feel the shame creeping up his face and he turned down his eyes.  
'You had enough then?' Sirius asked him with a cheeky grin.  
'Cause, you know, I've got a bone for you to pick.'

He couldn't supress his bark like laugh as he heard Remus groan from across the table.  
'Really?'Remus couldn't contain his own laughter.  
They laughed a bit when Remus sat back, scratched the back of his head, raised his brow and said 'Well then, let's see what we can do about that bone of yours'

Sirius laughter died that instant and looked up at Remus in surprise.  
'It is kind of hot in here, isn't it?' Remus stood up and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.  
He slowly walked up to Sirius who could only swallow at the sight of him.  
Remus took up Sirius' hand which he guided around to settle on his hip. He slowly sat down letting his left hand roam around Sirius his long hair while the other hand guided his chin towards him so he could kiss him properly.

Remus' lips slowly moved against Sirius and he dragged the tip of his tongue against Sirius' lower lip. Letting out a low growl he opened his mouth to deepen their kiss.

Remus' hand slipped underneath Sirius shirt and explored the bare skin. Evoking a shiver and a sigh Remus shifted to a straddling position and urged Sirius to take of his shirt.

Gently rocking his hips he knew he would drive Sirius mad.  
Sirius let his head roll back as he tried to push back up against Remus. The friction alone could do him right there and then. But he wasn't going to finish this anytime soon.  
Remus licked his way across his collarbone back up to his ear and moaned softly.  
'I want you to fuck me' Remus breathed.

Sirius moaned deeply, grabbed Remus'ass and stood up carrying him towards the door.  
'Not sure if we're gonna make it upstairs when you talk to me like that,' Sirius whispered against Remus'lips.  
'Don't care,' Remus moaned desperately.

They stumbled across the main hallway, kissing, as Remus unbuckled Sirius' belt at the bottom of the stairs. They stood still mouths open in a halfway kiss, panting.  
Remus grinned and pushed Sirius back onto the stairs.

'Hold still now,'Remus whispered and pressed his finger to his lips, giving him a wink.  
Sirius licked his lips nervously.  
Remus got down on his hands and knees and slowly creeped up the stairs over Sirius. Dragging his hands and face across the bulge in his pants, Remus grinned up at Sirius.  
He popped open the button on Sirius pants, letting out a sigh when his erection broke free of it's confinements.

Remus licked his lips motioning for him to be quiet.  
He dragged his tongue from his balls to the tip leaking with pre-cum.  
Sirius moaned and shivered letting his head hang back and biting his lip.  
They couldn't make too much noise or the portrait of his mother would wake up and all hell would break loose.

Remus came up to kiss him deeply and went back down to swallow his cock in one go.  
Sirius bit back his moan and raked his fingers through Remus's hair, urging him on.

But Sirius wasn't going to go under alone. He gently let his knee drag alongside Remus's still clad crotch.  
He moaned around him and Sirius nearly came.  
He pulled up Remus to kiss him and reversed their positions in the motion.  
He looked at the beautiful man laying open in front of him. The moonlight leaking in upon his almost alabaster skin taking his breath away for a minute.  
Remus could see the love in his eyes and cupped his cheek gently.  
'Such a hopeless romantic you are,' he whispered and Sirius kissed his cupped hand.

Sirius kissed him on the nose, cheeky grin back in place and he kissed down his neck as his hands fumbled with his zipper.  
He pulled down his pants impatiently and took in the naked sight in front of him for a second.  
Remus panted, licked his lips and mouthed 'fuck me'.  
There was a flash in Sirius his eyes and he grabbed his hips and positioned himself at his entrance.  
Lubing himself up with a selfinvented spell he gently slid past the tight ring of muscles.  
Remus grabbed Sirius around the neck and told him to move.  
Sirius started up a gentle rhythm and soon Remus started to move with him in a more frantic pace.

He could feel the carpet burn on his knees as he rode them towards their climax.  
Sirius couldn't surpress a deep moan as Remus was squeezing down around him.  
Remus started saying his name like a tantrum clouded with moans and pants.  
They couldn't hold it in as their heights were almost reached.

When Sirius hit that sweet spot over and over again, the curtains enclosing the painting of Mrs Black shot open and she started shouting over the boys frantic moans and pants.

He could feel Remus'warm come against his belly and the contracting around his cock as he couldn't hold it in anymore and rode out his orgasm, spilling the name of his lover.

They panted, touching their foreheads together slowly realizing the screams and shouts coming from the late Mrs Black.  
They started laughing.

Sirius kissed him slowly. 'Maybe we should take this upstairs now?' 


End file.
